


Are we friends, Omi?

by maelins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MSBY, Post-Time Skip, Volleyball addict, more than friend but less than lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelins/pseuds/maelins
Summary: “Omi-kun, let’s exchange number”Atsumu walked with his hands inside his shorts. Sakusa questioned himself- how can he does not catch a cold? He buried half his already-covered-face-with-mask under his collar and put his hands inside his hoodie’s pockets.“Do not want to. I have no business with you”Atsumu laughed. It was as if he already saw that coming that he used the magic words he did not know he had, “Come on, Omi-kun. It’s not like ya will die or anything”.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Are we friends, Omi?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story about Sakuatsu you happened to check out. I have been reading tons of Sakuatsu that I start getting idea what to write and make them as the main character.
> 
> Please also note this story consists a lot of throwback memories they shared together so it might be a little confusing.
> 
> Also, happy reading.

Sakusa can still remember it. Very well to be exact. About how much he asks himself why he gets too fond (secretly) over him. It is almost as if he is very dear to him.

But again, he gets remind that he also hates that guy. The audacity of him, the unnecessary story he got to tell him, the smile- oh, forgot that one, just scratch it. Well, just as much how he dislikes him- deep inside, he likes it when they are together. _Miya Atsumu is actually okay to be with._

But it is too late. He is too late to realize it. _He still wants to spend his last moment with me even when I never do anything notable to him._

\--

Back from the library, Sakusa is on his way to the dorm. He glances over his watch to see it is past 9 already and he has not get anything for dinner yet. These past weeks are very exhausting for him- since he is preparing for the exams and MSBY tryouts.

Speaking of MSBY-

_It was on midnight- 12am sharp when Atsumu suddenly called him. He wondered if it was his birthday for him to call this early, but turned out it was just the way Miya Atsumu is. He got question, he asks- no matter the time or circumstances._

_“Omi-kun, did ya decide on what team will ya-“_

_“I am not telling” Sakusa replied sarcastically- was working on his assignments and let the phone on its speaker._

_It is not the first time for them to call each other- besides the fact, it is always Miya who calls first. Sakusa grew used to it. He almost knew when would he called. On their birthday, on the first night of summer, Christmas, when he just lost a fight to Osamu or simply- just because._

_“Come on, Omi. Do not be so harsh on me”_

_Yeah, they never met each other after the last year of their national game and also never talk that much when they met. But, Sakusa knows what kind of face he was wearing on every sentences. That is Miya Atsumu he knows- the cool player on court but a brat and a jerk guy outside._

_“What about you? What team will you choose?”_

_No, Sakusa would come and kill anyone who says the reason he got into a certain team is because of what team Atsumu chose._

_“Me? Of course it is MSBY Black Jackal. They have Meain-“_

_Sakusa turned off his laptop and leaned against the chair as he stared at Miya’s picture on his contact. He listened to whatever the other got as he turned his gaze to look back on his note on the wall. The due date for his assignment was tomorrow night but- oh, it can wait._

_\--_

He pays for the meal and checks on his watch again- 10.34pm. He walks slowly with his bag hangs on his shoulder. He checks his phone. The first name on his contact is Atsumu- did he set it as favorite contact or coincidentally because the first letter? Guess it.

 _It has been decades since he last text or call_. He thinks to himself. _Did they got hell practice every day that he forgot to text me? Is he even alive? Or did he forget-_

“Omi-kun”

His brows raise by themselves. He stares at his phone. They are not calling. It is not coming from his phone. _Am I hallucinating things?_ He sighs and lifts his head to walk away just to see a smiling, hands in pocket and face buried on scarfs around his neck Miya Atsumu right in front of him. He blinks- so many questions run inside his head.

“What you doing here? I thought-“

From what he knows, the MSBY team had a week off for break and the next week will be the day he challenges the tryout for the team. And from what he knows so far too- Atsumu was in his home at Hyogo Prefectures. Well, that was what he posted on his instagram.

Or- was that just a throwback photo? Or maybe he is just coming back.

“I want to see ya, of course, Omi-kun”

Of course Sakusa will deny the heart beats he is feeling inside. _It is just because I am surprised to see him here. Not the fact he is saying that cringey stuffs with that playful (yet cute) smile plastered on his face. I mean- everyone will lose it when someone says that to you, right?_

“Omi-kun, what ya doing now? Are ya busy? Let’s play volleyball together”

“Why are you questioning, of course I am busy. Add to that, it is almost midnight, Miya. Go home”

They just met. _No phone calls and texts for decades and suddenly met and what he wants to do is playing volleyball?_ Oh well, this is Atsumu he is talking about. Of course that is what is on his mind. _As long as I am playing volleyball, I am the happiest_ \- is what he told back in the training camp.

“Oh, come on. This will be the last time I am asking ya to play with me”

And that comes his _come on_. Surprisingly, it is a miracle word which makes Sakusa cannot say no immediately.

“Yeah, because I am going to play alongside you next” Sakusa replies- leading the way.

“Wow, Omi-kun. Ya sure is confident about yer skills”

Sakusa Kiyoomi met Miya Atsumu on his first year of high school. They both got chosen to attend the All-Japan Youth intensive training camp at Tokyo. If it is not because he is going with his cousin, Motoya Komori, Sakusa probably suffers there.

To start it all, it was when Atsumu asked him to spike a few of his tosses the first night they were there.

“I do not want to. Ask others”

Though first impression is important, but Sakusa does not know why he also got attitude whenever he talks with the setter.

“Oh, come on, Omi-kun. Just a few spikes, will ya?”

First, he does not like that name- like, _where did that come from?_ They just met and he already uses his first name. New nickname even.

Second, he hates it so much that his body suddenly made his way towards the setter. _It is because he does not have the heart to say no to others (him)_ \- is what he has been telling himself when the real reason why is Atsumu’s pouting face- begging someone to have extra practice with him.

That was the first interaction they shared. _They seem nice to each other then they bicker. They seem calm then they row_ \- the coach once said where Sakusa happened to hear. Yeah, it was after he got into a fight with Atsumu during the practice where Atsumu suddenly tripped when he was running to save the ball.

“Your shoelaces are untied. Are you planning to break your arms so you cannot play? Why do not just go home, Miya?”

“I have tried but I keep having trouble tying them! And cannot ya be nice to me? It is just an accident. It can happen!”

“Yea, sure, Miya. It is whatever you say it is” Sakusa retorted.

“I did not like the way ya say that! Just because I like how ya spike does not mean ya could do this to me”

Fun fact about Miya Atsumu- he gets sway easily, he does not know how to pick a right word when fighting and he is very blunt in a worst way possible.

Not to forget- likes to minimize taking a shower in a day.

It was when they met in front of the snack vending machine to buy some drinks. It is an hour after practice so it is normal enough for _normal_ human being to just finished having shower. But not Miya Atsumu. He is far from normal.

“Miya, do not you dare to skip shower tonight. You have been playing volleyball since morning. You better shower or else I am not playing with you tomorrow” Sakusa told while rejecting the smell with his entire body- though he wore a mask.

Atsumu rolled his eyes- as if telling him _I am not stink. Yer just being overboard_.

“Let me ask ya, Omi kun. When are ya the most tired?” he asked- hand rested on his hip like he always did.

“Every time I am with you. Now, to be exact”

Atsumu let out a chuckle- picked up his soda can and looked at him again.

“For me, _my dearest Omi-kun_. It is after playing and right before washing. That is the most difficult question in the world- should I take a shower or not? But for tonight, I will go with yes”

He took a sip on his drink and bumped his shoulder into Sakusa’s- causing him to almost scream and lost his composure. Sakusa glared at the smirking guy.

“Because I still want ya to spike my toss tomorrow. Night, Omi-kun” Atsumu said and stuck his tongue out before ran up the stairs with his laugh filled the room.

 _Oh, how I wish you will trip._ Sakusa whispered- brows furrowed- irritated- before also ran to his room for a new change.

\--

Atsumu raises his hands above his head and a little smile forms on his face before he tosses it towards Sakusa. Did Sakusa watches every move Atsumu makes? Yes. Yes, he did.

_How can he love setting so much? How did he manage to come up with a last minute strategy on who to use? How can he be so amazing-_

“Omi-kun, did ya know Tobio messed up his serve the first thing in their last set game yesterday?” he tells as he giggles.

Another fun fact about him- he likes Kageyama Tobio but also hates him at the same time. He likes him because he is a promising player and Atsumu likes good player. He hates him because he is also a setter. _It is so fortunate that we did not end up being in the same team, I did not want to feel guilty because he had to be a bench warmer._ He once said.

“What you mean? That cannot be. He is a cool setter” Sakusa says.

It is always fun to tease him, “Oh, do not feel bad-“.

“Mean, Omi. I am right here and you have the audacity to praise the other setter. I am supposed to be your future setter!” he whines- throws the ball.

Osamu is right when he said Atsumu regressed like 5 years whenever he is on court.

“What do you mean by _supposed_? You _are_ going to be my setter, how unfortunate”

The smile forms on his lips when Sakusa praises him drastically change into a frown after, “Rude!”.

Sakusa has been watching him for a while now that he notices Atsumu seems weird. He looks sick. Sick as sick in health- not sick as in sarcasm he used to say to him when they bicker.

“Why do not we take a rest? You look like about to die”

“No, thanks. I did not want to die”

Atsumu usually _cry_ whenever it is break time. If possible, he wants to play non-stop 24/7. He got stamina and craziness to keep going. But now that he does not say anything and just nods makes Sakusa questions his whole life. Did he get the wrong person? Is it Osamu? Atsumu’s doppelganger?

“Do not die or else I will be bored”

_Oh, Kiyoomi- where did that come from?_

“Why do not you want me to die? You love me?” Atsumu asks playfully- Sakusa looks away, _no need to fight back that one, Kiyoomi._

As Atsumu lies down immediately and exhales deeply, he shuts his eyes where his chest goes up and down in a very slow motion, Sakusa founds himself stop breathing for a second. This is a very rare sight. _Is he sick for real? Or did he finally know how to get tired?_

“Omi-kun”

Atsumu looks at the ceiling instead of the mentioned guy- avoiding the stare Sakusa gives him as he proceeds his words, “Are we friends now?”.

Sakusa is taken aback. _Why did he ask this? Is he really dying? Why ask something creepy like this?_

“No. Do not want to”

Atsumu laughs- his voice is light and clear. Sakusa finds himself smiling at it. _So, this is how he looks when he laughs like that._

Atsumu’s eyes are half-closing since his smile really push the cheek bone to his eyes. The blush on his face is almost invisible but Sakusa still can see it. This laugh from him is always been a mystery for Sakusa whenever they were on call. Atsumu always laugh and he wonders what he looks like. _Damn, he is not ugly like what I imagined him to be._

“Bokkun and Inunaki-san always asking me about you. They asked me when will you join the team. Also, they have been asking me things about you. Why did they say we are close? Are we close, Omi?”

“Did you answer all of their questions?” Sakusa asks- glancing over Atsumu for a brief second but still can catch a glimpse of him smiling proudly as if just give a very obvious answer to a very easy question.

“Of course”

“Then, that wraps everything”

Though hates touching something he does not sure it cleans or not, the ball is an exception. Sakusa plays with it as he slams it on the floor and even trying to do the basketball player used to do- balancing the ball on their finger. But of course, he fails to do it.

Atsumu watches him as he smiles. It is very fun to watch everything Sakusa does- even when he is staying still.

“Omi-kun” he calls but the mentioned guy just waits for the next word instead of reacting to his name being called, “Remember when we held the secret party back at training-“

“I did not participate in holding, Miya”

Atsumu scoffs, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever”.

Sakusa puts the ball on his laps and stares at Atsumu as he proceeds his story.

“Ya said ya did not want to come even when I said I would be waiting, remember?” Atsumu starts.

“But then, ya showed up”

Right at the end of his sentences, Atsumu’s smiles grow bigger than before. Sakusa thought to himself, _I like this version better than when he is on court. There is no precious smile there._ Well, what he meant was Atsumu do smiles on court but it is just him bragging he is doing great- so that is invalid.

“How did ya go again _oh, you leaving already?_ ” Atsumu teases as Sakusa rolls his eyes.

Probably embarrassed.

“Are you always this talkative?” he asks, changing the topic.

Sakusa then get on his feet as he looks at his stuffs. It is 2 am already and there is no way for him to stay here any longer.

“I need to go now. I am busy tomorrow and I need sleep”

“Awh, Omi-kun. Cannot we play a bit more?”

Atsumu follows him with the ball as his voice goes low- as if whispering. Sakusa stares at him to see Atsumu has been sweating a lot than when he plays from morning to night. This is not like him but maybe- just maybe- he got tired from all the driving to here.

“There is always good time to play volleyball you know, but not when I got group discussion tomorrow morning” he finally says which makes Atsumu’s face down.

But despite that being said, he still grabs the ball from him- making the setter forms his biggest smile and murmurs his name in a very happy voice before running to the court.

As they play, Atsumu keeps talking about their time together back in training camp. Probably because there was nothing besides that. It is not like they could meet each other back at national games before. So of course the only memories they have was _the day at the training camp._ One of those precious memories is-

“Omi-kun, I am done. Ya can sleep in peace now”

For once, Sakusa showed his fragileness to others when he had to asked the other players to kill the cockroach in his room. And unfortunately, the only available players at that time was Atsumu who did nothing but annoyed the hell out of the others.

Based on Sakusa, Atsumu is always so brave but in a jerk way. He always finds a way to brag about himself even if it is just the fact he woke up early or took a bath. But still, Sakusa was impressed when he showed his competitive by killing the mentioned bug.

Bokuto, Hoshiomi and Kageyama was also there to witnessed and all of them were laughing. Atsumu was too.

“Guys, do not be so mean. I mean, everyone is afraid of-“

“They are not laughing with you, Miya. They laugh _at_ you”

Atsumu’s face dropped instantly as he glared at them. His eyes clearly asked _are you guys for real? After all I did? This is what I got in return?_

“WHAT?! WHY?!” he yelled- got all the attentions.

“You should watch this! Look at him trying so hard to look cool when his face is showing us everything” Hoshiomi told.

As if Hoshiomi’s voice was not enough to get everyone’s attention, Bokuto was also there- nobody’s knew the fact that some of the players were startled in their sleep because of that. (please just get along with me that Bokuto also attended the camp)

“LET’S SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE!”

“Ooh, nice idea. GUYS, COME HERE AND WATCH THIS!” they both said- raised the phone in the air.

“HEY!!”

Atsumu ran after them and left Sakusa watched from behind. His eyes were all on Atsumu. They are totally opposite and that is why he finds him endearing to keep him by his side.

Atsumu’s facial expression, his short-tempered, simple-minded, everything is so funny to Sakusa- that it is very fun to hang out with him. But he had rather die than to confess this to anyone. Even he has to furrow his brows whenever he has this thought.

The last night at training camp, the secret farewell party- held in the lobby at midnight. The coaches were sleeping and coach Fuki Hibarida was outside the camp.

“Oh, you leaving already?” Sakusa asked the guy who just left the room.

Atsumu’s eyes widen before a smile crept on his lips. Seconds after, it turned into a smirk.

“Omi-kun, I thought ya did not come. Why? Did ya feel bad?” he asked.

“I am leaving”

Sakusa turned his back after witnessing the mess they had inside. Also, the fact it was just a small area- _I am not going in there._

“I am coming with ya” Atsumu said and jogged next to him.

Sakusa let him do so. There is nothing stopping him, by the way.

“Omi-kun, let’s exchange number”

Atsumu walked with his hands inside his shorts. Sakusa questioned himself- _how can he does not catch a cold?_ He buried half his already-covered-face-with-mask under his collar and put his hands inside his hoodie’s pockets.

“Do not want to. I have no business with you”

Atsumu laughed. It was as if he already saw that coming that he used the magic words he did not know he had, “Come on, Omi-kun. It’s not like ya will die or anything”.

 _Come on_. He said. Sakusa sighed- shut his eyes for a while before took his mask down and told the first digit.

“Wait! Where is my phone?!”

As the last digit mentioned, Sakusa glanced over to see what will he save his number as- _Omi Omi_. _There is no need to argue with him, he will not listen and will retort._ He told himself again. But deep inside, he is just used being called by that name instead of his real name now. But, only Atsumu allowed. Ever.

Atsumu fished his phone back to his pocket as they walked together.

“Say, Omi-kun” he started, “Who will ya call first when ya know yer going to die?”.

Atsumu always- repeat, _always_ success to come up with such a mind-blowing question but Sakusa always have the same mind-blowing answer for him too as he replied, “Not you, for sure”.

“Can you just- I am trying to have a deep conversation here”

“And I give you the answer you want” Sakusa replied simply.

“Geez, Omi. That is my current concern right now”

Atsumu was like the baby there- among them all. He did not afraid to show what he felt, what he thought or what he did though it might trigger the other. So, when he tells something, he really means it.

“You have so many entries yet you do not have anyone to call for the last time? Then, call your parents or your twin”

Rejecting the idea with all his might, Atsumu sighed heavily as his shoulders dropped, “Nah, Osamu might be next to me and is having his last meal. As for my parents, they will be next to me too. I do not have to call them”.

“Then, call your lover”

\--

Putting all his stuffs back into his bag, Atsumu walks up to him, “I see you are ready to go”.

“I see you do not. Go pack your stuffs. We are leaving, Miya”

Atsumu lets out a soft chuckle which Sakusa can barely hear it as he puts his hand on his hip before arrogantly say, “I did not bring anything with me. I am done”.

“Then, let’s go”

As they walk and leave the gym, questions hit him. How can this guy walk around with nothing? _He does not even bring his phone. I bet he does not have his money with him. Did he leave his home? Is he homeless and trying to leech on me? I know he is a carefree person but this is too much, am I wrong?_

“Omi, let’s grab something-“

“No, thanks. I am going home”

Atsumu just smiles at himself- looks down, burying himself deep into his scarf around his neck. Sakusa notices it but does not say anything.

Nobody even says anything when Atsumu walks Sakusa back to his dorm or the fact that Sakusa lets him do so until they arrive.

“How will you go home? Did you drive or-“

“Why, Omi-kun? Are ya worried-“

“Do not want to read a news showing a professional player sleep on the street or something”

“I am not that hopeless, Omi-kun”

“Then, go home. I need to sleep now”

Sakusa, with his palms inside the pocket of his hoodie, waits. Of course Atsumu still has something to say- or whatever. He always has something before leaving- or hanging up a call.

“Omi-kun” he starts and Sakusa is ready to answer to whatever it is.

“We played volleyball together, eat together, hang out-“

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Do not make scenarios, Miya. We just played volleyball together so far”.

“Eat too, Omi. Though it was with Komori-kun”

“Then?”

Sakusa is already so sleepy but still swallows his yawn. Though they both agreed to be rude towards each other, but yawning when someone is talking is beyond it. He looks at the other who has been smiling ever since they met but his eyes do not. _But think about it again, he got heavy eyelids. So, there is nothing wrong with that._

“We are friends, right? Close friend even”

“No. Do not want to have a friend like you”

“But, Omi-kun. I like having a friend like you. Just say yes, so I do not have to lie to Bokkun and the others when they asked”

 _Enough_. Sakusa turns his back and waves his palm- showing the back palm to him, “Night, Miya”.

“Mean, Omi-kun!”

Sakusa laughs under his mask.

“Anyway, good luck for yer tryouts later. I will be so happy to be in a team with ya. Do not disappoint me”

Sakusa turns his back again to retort, “It is _me_ we are talking about. You do not have to worry. It is _my_ position to say that since I have to deal with you for the rest of my life”.

Atsumu puts his palms on his chest before dramatically pretending to be touched, “Aww, Omi-kun. Are we seeing each other until we die?”.

“Now, I am leaving for real before you get dumbass idea to get me into chaotic mess”

“Yer always so calm, Omi-kun. It makes me at ease” Atsumu says- it sounds so sincere and soft which makes Sakusa waits again.

Now, he realizes and sure that Atsumu is not being himself. He is acting different in a way Sakusa cannot figure out what. Yes, Atsumu still teasing, still smirking, still asking weird question out of nowhere and still getting on his nerves. But, it feels a bit- lonely. _Why do I feel like something is being taken out from my heart? Why did you smile like that? Why you look sad, Atsumu?_

“See you again, Omi-kun. Sleep well and welcome to the team” Atsumu says; eye-smiling before waving his hand.

“Save it for later, Miya and yeah, goodnight”

\--

Sakusa suddenly awake where he tries to grab something in the air. Neck and forehead are covered with sweat as he finds himself needs more air to breathe. _Ah, it’s been a while since the last time I got a nightmare._ He tells.

Removing his blanket as he steps on the cold floor. The night is coming to the end but it is still dark, probably because of his room and still quiet. He makes his way to grab a water and sits on the couch. His heart is still beating rapidly as he caresses it. _Am I that nervous for the tryouts tomorrow?_

Remembering Atsumu’s last word- _See you again, Omi-kun. Sleep well and welcome to the team,_ he furrows his brows and sighs, “Did he just spell a curse at me?”

He glances at the clock hanging- 6am. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the sofa before his phone suddenly rings making himself almost drops the glass. _Who will be calling at this goddamn hour?_

_Miya Atsumu._

_Of course, it is him._

“What now, Miya? Are you lost-“

“It is Osamu”

 _Oh?_ For a brief second, he looks back at the caller id, just in case he read it wrong. But it is true, he does not have Osamu’s number and never talk to him on the phone. So, it is kind of weird and makes him feel a little bit anxious.

“Sakusa-kun, sorry for calling ya this early but Atsumu is-“

8 am supposed to be the time where Sakusa getting ready for college but not today. He leaves his dorm in hurry and hops into Komori’s car who waits for him to go together.

_This is bullshit. This is not happening. Can someone wake me up? I do not want this to continue. Please. Be it a dream. Please._

The trip to Hyogo is always so far. But it is so fucking far right now. How he wishes there is a plane to there- or bullet train- or anything. He just wants it to be faster than this fucking car.

By the time they arrived, the first thing Sakusa lands his eyes on is Atsumu’s smiling picture on the table surrounded by white flowers. Not the smirk he used to hate, not the playful smile Atsumu gives when he finally succeeds getting on Sakusa’s nerves but the genuine smile Atsumu has- the smile whenever Sakusa is talking and he is staring. That smile.

_Atsumu is- dead._

“What happened? Did he get into a car accident on the way here? How did this happen?” Sakusa asks- there is so many things he needs answer but everything stuck inside his head.

Osamu is taken aback with his brows connected, “No. He- has been lying for months. He got sick and these few days- it is getting worst. And last night-“

Osamu does not continue his words. Instead, he stares at Atsumu’s picture. The tears on his eyes fall for only god knows how many times already. His face is already swollen.

Based on what Osamu says- many things he told him- the only thing he is not able to process is when Osamu asks in disbelief- _what are you talking about? Atsumu has been lying here for months. He never got out, go to Tokyo even._

_So, am I dreaming all the things? I did not meet him last night? We did not really play together? It was just a dream?_

“I always hate that smile. It is not like him. Ah, I should use the picture where he smirks instead” Osamu tells, making what it seems like a smile as he continues.

“Picture where it like- _look who is crying at my funeral, lame_ ”

Osamu says a lot and Sakusa listens to everything. At least, that is what people think when he actually recalling all the time he bickers with him.

_“Omi-kun, I do not like Tobio-kun. He is just-“_

_“Well, I do not like you more than I hate my student id picture”_

_“I need your help. Stay away from my locker, can you?”_

_“Why are ya so mean?!”_

Sakusa stays there in silent and alone. Osamu is greeting the others who comes. He is not sure what he is doing or should be right now. All in his mind is the guy in front of him.

 _I ask you to do not like me not to go_. _But again, when I told you to go- this is not what I mean._ _I have not told you yet_. He whispers. He still manages to keep his calm and posture. He is reserved, trying hard to be.

_I like it too. Being your friend, Atsumu._

Before he notices, someone comes and pulls him into a hug. He knows for sure it is Komori since nobody dares to do that to him.

“Did I cry without I realize it?” he asks slowly.

“Cannot I hug you just because?” Komori replies- Sakusa holds his forearms and buries his face before the damp within him burst.

“It is okay. Treat him good in your next life”

\--

Sakusa opens his eyelids- heavy as he also suffers a light headache. He turns his back to face the sunrays. _It is the day for the tryouts and I am feeling like this._ Suddenly- for him, it feels different. It feels like this is not where he used to be. Someone is not here anymore. Nothing is the same.

He checks his phone- searching for Miya Atsumu’s name as he stares longer at it. _Though it just a dream but if only I stay longer that night- if only I agreed to go eat something with you- if only- if only you are here, Miya_.

Sakusa brings his thumb slowly- close to hit the call button when suddenly Komori’s name pops up. _Ah, what am I doing? Get a grip, Kiyoomi._

He puts the phone next to his ear to be greeted by his energetic cousin. Komori is as positive as ever. As if nothing happened. But think again, it is him who _close_ to Atsumu. So of course it will be a little hard on him.

“Sakusa, it is the day, right? Good luck with it. Well, I know you can but I just want-“

“I need to shower. Are you done?”

“Mean, Omi!” Komori snaps- but teasing him.

Nobody calls him that since it was Atsumu who made it and that he only allowed him. Sakusa almost lost the grip on his phone. His palm suddenly trembling- his eyes almost watery before Komori’s voice rings again.

“But you sure you can go? I mean you just-“

“I am okay” he replies short, making his way to grab the towel hung on the dryer.

“Alright. Do not get hurt there and good luck keeping up with him for the rest of your life, Sakusa-kun” Komori wishes before laughing at him.

But Sakusa, as if lost in his own thought, does not even listen to whatever his cousin said- hanging up. Atsumu’s name still on his screen. _I am supposed to be your future setter._

Sakusa chuckles- remembering the conversation. _Even his ghost is annoying me_. He tricks himself to say that but what he really meant was- _yeah, you supposed to play alongside me but you are not, Miya_.

\--

Sakusa comes early at the mentioned place. Only a few players already there as he changes into his volleyball shoes. The calm and quiet place suddenly disturbed by a storm who comes without a notice _. The calm before the storm_ is what they said. The door to locker room swings open and someone barges in- yelling out his name even with his hands in the air. Not to mention his big smile on his face, excited- making his eyes squeezed in between the cheeks and brows.

“OMI OMII! YOU ARE HERE!”

 _That voice. No, it cannot be._ Sakusa immediately looks up from his shoes. In front of him is Miya Atsumu. He stares at him from head to toe. The dumb hair, the jerk attitude, the annoying voice, the cheeky smile, the nickname, the nonsense style, the-

“Earth to Omi-kun? Ya okay?”

 _No, I am not_. Atsumu is already a few steps away from him but also making sure not to trespass Sakusa’s comfort zone.

“M-miya?” he calls out but the other guy furrows his brows, “Why are ya so-“.

“You are here” Sakusa is whispering to himself as he looks down, probably trying to study this situation- did he feel relief or did he question himself for seeing things? Nobody knows- but the guy in front of him heard him so clearly as he scoffs and chuckles to himself.

“Of course, I am. It is my team-“

Sakusa does not hear anything after that. His mind goes blank. _What is happening? Am I dreaming? How can he be here?_

This is too sad to be true. But too magical if it is true.

“Omi-kun, ya okay?” Atsumu asks, concern.

“Komori-kun told me ya had an awful fever these past days. Ya sure ya can-“

“Fever?”

_So, everything was just a dream? It is just a dream? A fcking nasty nightmare?! Now, I do not know what is real anymore._

Not before Atsumu can add something to the story, a loud voice can be heard outside. It seems like the others are coming. Bokuto’ excited voice can be heard as if he is just next to them.

“Oh, they are here. Come on, Omi. Let’s go”

Atsumu is ready to walk away until Sakusa calls him. _It is true. He is alive. Nothing bad happens_ , _but_ -

“Miya”

_Why cannot I say it even if it is just you in front of me?_

“What?”

_Do not go. Stay with me._

“Tell me this is not a dream” Sakusa says instead- his voice is flat and no reaction at all while Atsumu is already smirking and teasing him.

“Aww, Omi-kun. Why? Are ya that excited to be my-“

 _Treat him good in your next life._ Though he should do that now, he just cannot. Watching Atsumu in despair really entertains him.

“So, it is not. What was I thinking? To be on the same team as you. Maybe I can withdraw-”

Sakusa does not finish his words as he notices Atsumu’s face. It is unreadable and for as long as Sakusa knows him, he never puts that kind of face. Miya Atsumu, he got a godly-extreme-high-level of confidence. He never bows to anyone- he lives as if the world is evolving around him.

“Omi, if with I am gone makes you happy,” Atsumu pauses- pouting even as his face drops on the floor along with Sakusa’s heart.

Sakusa almost blurts out an _I am sorry; I did not mean it_ for the first time to Atsumu when suddenly Atsumu’s smirk and playful manners come back to him.

“-then suffer. I do not want to go and you going to be my teammate!” he adds- tucking out his tongue and pulls down the skin under his eyes.

 _Ahh, what a day to slap that face._ Sakusa has in mind _._ But now that Sakusa can see that arrogant smile of his one more time- after the nightmare, he finds himself at ease. _This is real_. _He is really here_.

“Do not you want to go meet them? You do not have to wait”

Sakusa is still busying himself- taking care of his hygienic even before playing games. Even when he knows he will sweat like shit after this.

“That is okay. I am in no rush. Besides, I have been waiting for you to come”

One of Atsumu’s bad habit is- he likes to say what is on his mind without warning the others. Like- _warn me first before you say that, brat. What if I suddenly collapsed?_

As they walk out to the court, Sakusa catches a glimpse of the other players and soon-to-be player who is practicing already. Everyone got a nasty spike and even serve. _This team is no joke_. Add to the fact that their team setter is the famous Miya Atsumu, number one setter back in high school from a powerhouse even.

“So far, who is your favorite wing spiker?”

Atsumu may be surprised since Sakusa never starts a conversation. He always nods or insulting to whatever contradicts his life. He spends more than half of his life listening to people and replies nothing.

“You”

Sakusa glances over at him. Nobody knows his reaction under his mask- annoyed when Atsumu shows his _what? I am not lying_ face.

“I am not even on your team, Miya”

“It is general answer, Omi-kun. Across all categories about my favorite” he simply but proudly states.

The tryouts for the team is not starting in 10 minutes. Sakusa watches Atsumu comes to him with a ball in his hand- meaning to ask him to play while waiting. He nods and follows his lead. Watching the others talking and laughing with each other makes him feel the need to talk to- it is the first time he feels like it. _I do not know what to talk about, but I want to talk to you._

“Miya-“ the mentioned guy turns his back, “well maybe, just maybe- do not let it get to your head. Maybe I will play volleyball with you if I know that I am dying the next day”.

Atsumu laughs for a while and slams the ball on the floor.

“Omi-kun, I thought ya said ya going to avoid me for the rest of yer life if possible?”

Well, Sakusa leaves that question hanging and Atsumu says nothing about it. He used to it now. It did not need an answer, to be honest. To know the answer for his old question from the guy who does not care about replying is enough already.

Watching Atsumu getting ready to serve across him, he thought to himself. _No one knows how much I cried that day. Maybe, just maybe- I finally found someone I want to stay besides Komori._


End file.
